


Hero

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Teen Romance, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Being in high school was tough. Having an arch nemesis in high school made things extra difficult. Especially when said arch nemesis was a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have surgery on my head tomorrow and writing Drarry helps me take my mind off of things (pun not intended). Wish me luck.

* * *

Being in high school was tough. Having an arch nemesis in high school made things extra difficult. Especially when said arch nemesis was a girl. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but bumping in Draco Malfoy that day in the robe shop made his life a hell of a lot more complicated than it originally was. She was pretty in a snotty sort of way. The blonde was always impeccably dressed and her hair was styled in a different way every time he saw her. But Harry wasn’t entirely sure how it came to this. The witch was currently causing a scene in the halls and everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of her.  
“What on earth is wrong with you people?” Draco hissed, pointing her wand at a group of students, “If you know what’s good for you, you will leave Luna alone.”

“You must be as looney as her!” A male shot back, “Such a shame because I wouldn’t mind a few minutes alone with you in the broom closet.”

“Like you could even get a few minutes alone with me.” Draco shot back, “You’re not worthy of my time.”

The slap rung out across the hall and the fact that no one was jumping in to stop this bothered Harry, the brunette shoved past the crowd in hopes of helping the two blondes. But stopped a few steps away as Draco hexed the wizard, she turned to look at Harry with sharp eyes, before helping Luna to her feet and dragging her away.  
“What a bitch. She’s so full of herself.” Was whispered from someone behind him, everyone else started to agree with the sentiment while throwing in more insults towards the girl. Harry wasn’t friends with her, but he didn’t think she deserved that kind of attack. Especially considering the fact that she wasn’t in the wrong.

It took him a while to find the two blondes, but he couldn’t help but feel relieved at the sight of them. They were both sat underneath a tree and Harry could see the angry red mark on Draco’ face. Luna seemed perfectly content laying on the Slytherin’s lap.  
“What are you doing here Potter.” Draco frowned, “Come here to gloat?”

“No. I just wanted to say that what you did was admirable.” Harry frowned, he didn’t know why it was so hard to talk to her, “Are you sure you don’t have any veela blood?”

“I’m definite that I know my ancestry enough to know that even if there was veela blood, it wouldn’t affect anyone.” Draco laughed, “And I was trying to do the right thing.”

“When have you ever done the right thing?” Harry snorted, making the Slytherin glare at him.

“Dray may not like you. But she has always stepped in when someone’s getting bullied.” Luna smiled, sitting up, “I must go. I left my necklace in the dorms and I mustn’t run into any nargles.”

“Of course. I’ll see you around.” Draco smiled softly, letting the other blonde leave. It was slightly awkward now that it was only her and Harry.

“I’m sorry.” Harry apologised, shuffling on his feet. Draco continued to stare at him and it unnerved Harry.

“What on earth are you apologising for?” Draco frowned, “You don’t bully Luna or anyone.”

“No. I don’t.” Harry frowned, “But I’m apologising for not stepping up. What happened back there wasn’t right.”

“Harry. You can’t always play the hero.” Draco stated, and in that moment Harry saw who Draco really was. She was an attractive witch of noble class that used snide remarks as a defence mechanism. There was far too much expected of her and it was a surprise that Harry didn’t see it earlier.

“You play the hero really well.” Harry noted, watching Draco’s mouth go slightly slack in what he could only assume was shock.

“I should probably get going.” Draco cut in, standing up from her position on the ground, “Guess I’ll see you around Potter.”

ღ

After the whole Luna incident, Harry started to notice a lot more about Draco. Like how she twirled a finger through her hair when she was concentrating in class or studying. Or how the smell of jasmine seemed to linger around after the witch walked past.  
“Mate. What is going on with you?” Ron questioned, waving his hand in front of Harry’s face, “Please tell you haven’t started stalking Draco again.”

“When have I ever stalked Draco?” Harry complained, “I’m just watching her to make sure she doesn’t do anything.”

“Draco won’t do anything. She’s not actually that bad.” Hermione pointed out, making Harry and Ron stare at her in shock, “Yes. She did call me a mudblood. But she apologised and she’s a great study partner.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ron frowned, “I mean a heads up would have been nice.”

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you would react like this.” Hermione sighed, “And Harry. You are a bit obsessive when it comes to Draco. Heaven knows how she hasn’t noticed it.”

“I’m not obsessive!” Harry groaned, making his two friends look at him incredulously, “Please tell me how I am obsessed?”

“Well mate. You’re always staring at her.” Ron answered, “And it’s getting a little weird. I mean using the Marauder’s map to locate where she is..”

“Harry! That’s invading her privacy!” Hermione scolded, flicking Harry’s forehead.

“Fine! I’ll stop!” Harry shot back, rubbing his forehead, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about being caught. Harry was a little obsessive when it came to Draco, but that was only because she fascinated him. He originally thought that she was like Dudley, but she was far different to his cousin. For one thing she was actually good looking.

“Is there any particular reason you’ve been staring at me more than usual?” Draco asked, shocking Harry out of his thought. Hermione and Ron started snickering beside him and he couldn’t help but glare at them. For some reason his friends took that as a cue to leave him alone with Draco, “Is there something on my face? Have I been hexed? Wait. If I was hexed everyone would be staring at me? Have you been hexed?”

“No. It’s nothing like that.” Harry groaned miserably, “I’ve just been noticing a lot more things about you recently.”

“Well, that’s a first. Harry Potter noticing things.” Draco teased, “Wait. You don’t fancy me do you?”

“Is it a problem if I do?” Harry shot back automatically, blushing when he realised what he said. Draco continued to stare at him curiously, unnerving Harry even more than usual.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that our feelings are mutual. Because that would have been really awkward for you.” Draco stated, in turn making Harry’s jaw drop in response. He definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“You like me too?” Harry queried cautiously, he wasn’t sure if this was a way for the witch to get back at him for all these years.

“Yeah. So I guess we’re dating.” Draco decided, “But now the question is which group of friends should we tell first?”

“Er.” Harry uttered, not quite sure what to say. The blonde was in a world of her own and didn’t seem to pay attention to what Harry was doing.

“Oh Merlin. How am I going to tell my parents?” Draco said aloud, resting her index finger on the bottom of her lip in a way that suggested she was thinking.

“Draco. We don’t need to think about all this stuff right now.” Harry said firmly, “Right now we should just concentrate on each other. Get to know each other better.”

“You’re right.” Draco smiled, pressing her lips against Harry’s own. It was only a touch, but Harry couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the sensation it was something he could get used to, “So I guess I’ll see you soon.”

Harry grabbed her hand, just so that she wouldn’t leave just yet, “Stay. Let’s just talk for a little while.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Draco agreed, taking a seat again.

They spent the rest of the day, well as much as they could before they got kicked out of the library talking. It was comfortable talking to Draco. They talked about everything, she didn’t pity him when he told her about his childhood and what it was like living with the Dursley family. What shocked him the most was Draco telling him what it was like growing up as a Malfoy, he always assumed that the blonde got everything that she wanted and was spoilt to the bone. But she wasn’t. Draco’s parents have and will most likely always have unrealistic expectations of her. At that moment Harry realised that Draco was very much alike to Sirius, but she had yet to disappoint her family to the point of disownment.

“It was nice getting to know you.” Harry smiled softly, they were currently leaning against the wall next to the library and they still had a few minutes before they would have to split.

“It was nice getting to know you too.” Draco admitted, “I mean it’s good to finally know who Harry Potter really is. The wizarding world really gave me unrealistic expectations of you. But I’m glad you are you.”

“I’ve never had anyone say that to me.” Harry frowned. It was such a shame that people seemed to think that he wasn’t human. That he was someone that never intended to live a regular life and was always in the limelight.

“They’re idiots.” Draco sighed, “But I was like them before. I didn’t take the time to actually get to know you.”

“But you have done now.” Harry pointed out, “I was the same. I didn’t get to know you either.”

“We were both young and idiot then.” Draco laughed, “Well, I’ll see you around.”

“Bye.” Harry said, letting her press her lips on his cheek as a farewell. It was weird to describe the feelings that he felt for Draco. He would feel a flutter in his stomach when their hands grazed, or she would press her lips to his skin, but the thing about her that affected him the most were her eyes. Liquid platinum that appeared to glance into his soul and make his stomach do somersaults.

Harry was looking forward to exploring those feelings.

**fin**


End file.
